Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is a senior (grade 12) at Degrassi Community School and a former member of the Power Squad (Considering it is no longer active due to the crackdown) with a penchant for dating jocks. Power Squadder and Little Miss Steaks waitress, Marisol has simple tastes: fun times, good music, and don't forget the hot boys. Sometimes she might prize those hot boys above all else -- such as friendships and her own opinions. She has been best friends with Katie Matlin since Kindergarten. She is portrayed by Shanice Banton. Character History Friendly to everyone, she’s the girl all boys want and other girls want to be. But this charming girl has a wild streak. Daring and courageous, she rarely thinks twice about doing something risky when fun is a possible outcome. Luckily, this impulsive behavior usually works out for her. On the surface, Marisol seems to have it all - good looks, decent grades, and the attention of every boy at school. But scratch deeper and there are signs her life isn’t perfect. Is Marisol hiding a dark secret or is she just a girl that wants to have fun? Season 10 Marisol is first introduced as a recurring character in Season 10. She's a bubbly cheerleader with a penchant for dating jocks. She often does whatever anyone else does and doesn't choose for herself. In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then later looking at the list. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbeque, but gets her name wrong. Riley calls her Marilyn, which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol when Marisol borrows his notes and his phone is always ringing off the hook, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown, but she sees Drew staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to get the Power Squad back on track. Marisol then leaves in order to meet up with her new boyfriend. Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin as the second semester begins. In What's My Age Again?, Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're deciding whether to get fried ice cream. Later on, KC eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. KC consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In Cry Me A River (1) 'she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie avoids drama and that Clare ''is drama. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)]], Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch and tells him that she had fun. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied", not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean up party". K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. In Paper Planes (2), she is seen with Katie in the hallway talking about the guy who was stealing girls underwear and she jokingly suggests that the person is a flasher. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen with K.C. at her locker, flirting, while Alli and Dave are talking. She is later seen in gym with K.C. when Drew walks in. She then begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up until K.C. sends her away. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. and Drew walks up to them and apologizes. After the tournament, Marisol goes to The Dot and catches Alli and Dave there. She thinks that they are on a date. And even after they deny they are out together on a date,she says that she'll keep it a secret. In Should've Said No (2), 'Marisol is seen at Degrassi Movie Night as K.C.'s date. It is inferred by K.C. when having a conversation with Dave that they've hooked up. She smirks and claps with the croud when Sadie dumps Dave. In 'U Don't Know (1), 'Marisol is a model for the fashion show fundraiser. After the fashion show, Adam goes over to her and asks about Katie. Marisol says that she thinks that he's "interesting". She also adds that with his current physical situation, there isn't a very good chance that she likes him back. In 'Lose Yourself (1), 'Marisol comes over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. In 'Lose Yourself (2), 'Marisol is seen getting into her car with K.C. while Jenna watches from school. It is confirmed by K.C. that something happened between Marisol and himself. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with campaign posters. Drew says hi. Marisol thinks he is flirting. Katie asks her if she is not over with her crush on Drew. Marisol say she was never over it. Marisol is seen watching Katie and Drew talk. She puts two and two together and figures out they are dating. She goes up to Katie like nothing happened and says she knows what Katie and Drew were talking about. Marisol enters the presedential race against Katie and Mo. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her when Katie tries to patch things up with her. Marisol says she must dump Drew. Marisol is seen delivering her speech. Marisol's speech is short and confident but Katie struggles with hers. Marisol butts in to Katie's speach and says she'll step on people to get what she wants. Katie says Marisol is a hypocrite and a homewrecker. Katie tries to patch things up with her but Marisol still says she must dump Drew. In Don't Panic (2), Marisol comes up to Katie and Katie says to tell everyone that she doesn't have an eating disorder. Marisol tells the other girls to give her a moment. They have conversation about Katie's bulimia. Katie mentions Drew is a good kisser and walks off. Marisol walks in to the bathroom and hears Katie crying. She asks what's wrong. Katie is seemingly angry at Marisol and says that Marisol is dead to her. In the presedential debate in the cafeteria, when asked what her number one priority Marisol replies "more dances". When asked "If you make $500 off a fundraiser how do you spend the money?" Marisol replies "I throw a party". When Katie is about to come clean about the her bulimia, Marisol saves her and says she made the rumors up. When Katie is elected as president she makes Marisol vice president. Marisol asks how they will celebrate Drew says he and Katie already have plans. Katie asks if Marisol can join in. Drew says the more the merrier. Drew says he will not be around when Marisol is. Marisol says Drew is a gentleman. In Take a Bow (1) Marisol tells Katie that Drew wants have sex with her and is happy that Katie is finally going to lose her virginity. In Take a Bow (2) Marisol tells Katie they will rule the school next year. She was brainstorming themes for their next dance. When Katie seems unattentive Marisol calls her name. Katie asks if she looks like she is ready lose her virginty. Marisol asks what happened to stalling with S.T.I. checks. Katie says Drew's face lit up like a kid with a cookie. Marisol asks if she wants to share that cookie. Drew walk in and asks if there is cookies. Drew says he's clean and tells Marisol to feel free to tweet it. Marisol gives him an annoyed look. Katie invites Marisol over so she doesn't have to have sex with Drew. They are about to start watching the movie when she walks in because she says she "forgot her keys". Drew seems annoyed at this and asks Marisol to leave in the middle of the movie. Trivia *Marisol shares her last name with former Degrassi actress Andrea Lewis, who played Spirit Squad member, Hazel. *She is a waitress at Little Miss Steaks. *She is in a love triangle with Katie and Drew. This will be her second love triangle in one season, the first being her, KC, and Jenna. *It is revealed in Lose Yourself (2) that Marisol and K.C. hooked up. *Marisol has not gotten over Drew as revealed in Don't Panic (1). *Marisol and Katie have been best friends since kindergarten. *Katie choose Marisol to be her vice president for their senior year *Her Twitter. Quotes *(To Riley): "It's Marisol! Marisol is going to get herself some water." (First line) *(To Peter at The Dot while on her date with Drew): "I'll have the same." *(To Drew): "Do you wanna dance?" *(To K.C.): "Are you sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?" *(To Clare): "Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama, and you... are ''drama." *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" Marisol: "....Love ya babe!" *(To K.C.): "Everyone's getting lei'd!... The flower necklaces?" *(To K.C.): "There's my man of many talents!" *(To K.C. about Tyson): "What's the smallfry doing at school?" *(To Katie): "I hope the stess of your situation doesn't make your problem worse." *(To Katie): "Why out of all the guys at Degrassi you go after the one ''I ''want?" *Marisol: "There's alot he doesn't know about you." Katie: "You promised you wouldn't tell." *"She'll step on anyone to get what she wants." *(To Katie): "Katie-kins! It's a school election! Nobody cares about the issues!" *(To Katie): "OMG you're going to lose your virginity!!" Relationships *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Before 'Should've Said No (2)' (1113) **Broke Up: 'Lose Yourself (2)''' (1117) ***Reason: Jenna found out and K.C. felt guilty. Category:Female Characters Category:Power Squad Category:Sports Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:Power Squad Category:Crushes Category:Love Triangles Category:Cheating Category:Insecurity Category:Jealousy Category:Betrayal Category:Vice President Category:Student Council Category:Friendship Issues Category:Bestfriends Category:Rumors Category:Election Category:Hooking up Category:Seniors Category:Cheer Category:Cheerleading Category:Relationships